


A Mikaelson Future

by sarahloveswaffles667



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahloveswaffles667/pseuds/sarahloveswaffles667
Summary: This is an idea of the Mikaelson family future. this has multiple chapters, i will post one chapter (or more) per week.





	1. A birthday eve

“Girls! Breakfast,” Freya called out to the twins. “Ok, mom. Be down in minute.” Nikki replied snarkily. Nikki began walking down the stairs, her shoulder length black hair was up in a messy bun. Her outfit was a plain black tee with a pair of gray sweatpants, her classic Saturday look. As she sat down into the first stool in front of the island Keelin asked, “Where is your sister?” “Ellie is in a mood she says she isn’t getting out of bed. She asked me to bring her a granola bar when I was done,” Nikki said shoving a  bite of syrup soaked pancake into her mouth. “ELISA MIKAELSON COME DOWN HERE NOW!” anyone who heard it could tell Freya wasn’t taking any of the girls crap today. “Ugh” Nikki groaned as she threw her dirty dish into the sink. On her way upstairs she grabbed a granola bar from the pantry. “NICOLE PUT THAT BACK AND ELISA GET DOWN HERE,” Freya called out into the silent house. Keelin gave her a kiss on the cheek, “Let her be. Don’t be so strict, if you do they’ll be distant,” she added in while walking out the door on her way to work.  Ellie came storming down the stairs, “What? What do you want?” “Good morning to you too, Ellie,” Freya placed a plate of pancakes in front of a stool. As she slouched into the chair Nikki walked into the kitchen in a white crop top and high waisted jeans. Her hair was curled and she had a smokey eye makeup look. She grabbed her house key and started walking to the door. Freya looked at her, “Where are you going?” “Out,” snapped Nikki. “No you are not. We have guests coming over,” Freya said while Nikki swung open the door. 

“Since when?”

“Tomorrow is you and your sister’s birthday and you guys are doing stuff with your friends, so I thought your aunt Rebekah, Marcel and the boys could come over. Also uncle Kol and Davina .”

“O-kay, well when are they coming over?”

“At noon.”

I’ll be back by then.”

“No you won’t,” Ellie added in, “You’ll plan on being back by noon, but then you’ll get distracted and lose track of time. Then mom will call you twenty-seven times you’ll get pissed off and when you get  home and storm up to your room without even acknowledging anyone.”

“Ugh,” Nikki groaned closing the door because she knew her sister was right, she walked into the den, which was just down the hall, and slouched on the recliner whilst turning on the tv. 

  
_ Ding-dong.  _ At twelve o’clock the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the whole entire house.  Nikki turned off the television walking over to the door to greet Kol and Davina. “If it isn’t one of my favorite nieces,” Kol exclaimed walking through the door. “Hey guys,” Nikki gave him a hug and then Davina. Freya walked down the stairs followed by Ellie. They all sat down in the living room across from the kitchen and began to talk. A couple minutes later Marcel and Rebekah showed up with their two sons. Immediately Jake ran over to push Nikki over but she jumped up knocking him onto the couch. Then her and Ellie tackled him, he pushed the two of them off and laughed, “Happy birthday you psychos!” They all then moved into the dinning room and sat around the table to eat lunch. 


	2. A pawed present

Ellie ran into Nikki’s room and smashed a pillow on her face, “Happy birthday, dork!”

“It’s your birthday too, I should be doing this to you,” groaned Nikki. “Well you don’t wake up before me, like ever,” replied Ellie.  

“Well maybe I should tomorrow,”

“But you won’t,”

“Anyways, happy birthday,”

“You too,”

“Girls, happy birthday,” called Freya.

The two of them went down to the kitchen and sat at the island, Keelin walked in to the kitchen with two big boxes covered  in wrapping paper with a big bow on top of each. She placed them on the ground and the two girls flew to them and read the tags, Nikki’s was on the left with a pink bow on top and Ellie’s with a blue bow. They both got a new Macbook, Nikki’s was gold and Ellie’s rose gold, then Nikki got a new pair of white vans with teal laces and Ellie got new ballet shoes. “And girls for your final gift,” Freya started, “We have to get in the car, we’re going for a ride.” 

 

They drove around for what seemed forever, but was only an hour, then they finally stopped. They were in front of an animal shelter, “You girls get to pick any pet both of you agree on,” Keelin exclaimed.  "AHH, oh my god," the girls squealed in unison, the ran into the  animal shelter, Nikki smiled “Any of them? Really, truly, any of them?” Freya laughed, “Yes, a fifteenth birthday is a important one.” After a little while the girls agreed on a cat, it was a tabby cat named Tabitha- Tabby for short, they then went to the pet supplies store and got all kinds of stuff, such as cat toys, treats, a water bowl and a food bowl, kitty litter, a litter box, cat food, a leash, and a collar.  They went home and set everything up, the bowls for her food and water in the kitchen, her litter box in the upstairs bathroom, and her bed in the upstairs living room. The twins went up into Nikki’s room and the cat was sitting on the bed in between them as they played with her. The ground started shaking and the floor practically went up and down, the books fell off the shelves across the room, it was an earthquake. Ellie’s face was covered in pure terror Nikki gave her a big hug wrapping her arms around Ellie.  Ellie reached down holding Tabby, the cat, and the bed slide across the floor a couple of inches leaving four identical scratches. 

But as quick as it started, it was over. Tears dripped down Ellie’s face onto the duvet, “Omg, that  was terrifying,” Nikki’s voice shoke. Ellie could barely speak, “yeah…”

“Moms?!” Nikki called out into the house.

“Hey girls, you guys alright,” Freya asked wearly.

Nikki looked up,’Yeah mom, were a little shaken up, but fine.” "Earthquakes rarely ever happen here, but there is always a chance," Keelin added in. Two hours later the were eating dinner at the island, Chinese take-out, the power was out they couldn't make anything. so their dinner was vegetable lo mein, pork fried rice, chicken dumplings, and egg rolls. They all spent the last couple of hours picking up after the earthquake. The girls started get ready for bed, as they were brushing their teeth Tabby, the cat, jumped onto the bathroom counter. Nikki grabbed her and picked her up them they put her into the upstairs living room and the twins started to play with her, the two of them agreed to sleep in there so the could both be with the cat, Nikki got up to go put on her pajamas, and when she got back Ellie left the room. They each went on one of the ends of the sectional. They shut off the lights and went to bed.


	3. After-shock

_ Ring-ring,  _ it was Davina, “Hello,” Freya groaned. “Hi, Freya we have a problem.”

“What?”

“I overheard some witches talking in the cauldron and--”

“Finish, Davina.”

“Some witch completely took down The Veil to The Other Side, that means now every supernatural being that has ever died just came back to life.”

“No… this is bad, like really bad.”

“Yeah, I know that’s why I called you.”

“Wait, every supernatural being?”

“Yes, Klaus, Elijah and Hayley are at our place.”

“What about Finn?”

“We don’t know where he is.”

“Suprise suprise,” Kol snickered in the background.

“So that earthquake yesterday was from The Veil being lifted?”

“Yes, and no one knows who did it.”

“How does a witch do a spell like that with no one knowing?”

“I don’t know, it seems a little shady that no one realised.”

“Did you talk to Hope?”

“No, I called but she didn’t answer.”

“Someone has to tell her.”

“She’s at the Salvatore School, right?”

“Yeah, maybe we can try and call the school.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“I’ll call and say that I’m going to be picking her up, for a family emergency.”

“What about the twins?”

“Umm, I’m going to tell them after I get Hope, so they will go to school today.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“I don’t even know what to do right now.”

“Well their school is pretty secure, they should be fine for one day, but after that I think our safest bet is keeping them close.”

“Yeah, wel I have to go.”

“We should all meet at the compound.”

“Yeah, talk to Rebekah and Marcel.”

Freya hung up and began to call the Salvatore School, about a half an hour later she got in her car and started her drive to mystic falls. When she got there Hope was waiting in the lobby a worried look on her face, she knew that family emergency crap was a lie. Freya could probably handle every with the help of Davina and Kol, also Vincent so it had to be something major. Hope stood up as Freya signed her out, but before they left the headmistress walked out, Caroline had a confused look on her face too. She pulled Freya aside Freya told her what had happened. When they got in the car Hope asked Freya what was going on.  As they got in the car Freya looked at Hope with a concerned look. 

 

(setting change)

 

Klaus’ phone started to ring, he didn’t recognize the number, “Hello,” he answered more like a question. “Hi, Klaus,”

It was Caroline, there was relief in her voice.

“Caroline, it’s been awhile.”

“It’s true, it really is you.” 

 


	4. The Aftershock

_ Ring-ring,  _ it was Davina, “Hello,” Freya groaned. “Hi, Freya we have a problem.”

“What?”

“I overheard some witches talking in the cauldron and--”

“Finish, Davina.”

“Some witch completely took down The Veil to The Other Side, that means now every supernatural being that has ever died just came back to life.”

“No… this is bad, like really bad.”

“Yeah, I know that’s why I called you.”

“Wait, every supernatural being?”

“Yes, Klaus, Elijah and Hayley are at our place.”

“What about Finn?”

“We don’t know where he is.”

“Suprise suprise,” Kol snickered in the background.

“So that earthquake yesterday was from The Veil being lifted?”

“Yes, and no one knows who did it.”

“How does a witch do a spell like that with no one knowing?”

“I don’t know, it seems a little shady that no one realised.”

“Did you talk to Hope?”

“No, I called but she didn’t answer.”

“Someone has to tell her.”

“She’s at the Salvatore School, right?”

“Yeah, maybe we can try and call the school.”

“That sounds like a good idea.”

“I’ll call and say that I’m going to be picking her up, for a family emergency.”

“What about the twins?”

“Umm, I’m going to tell them after I get Hope, so they will go to school today.”

“Is that a good idea?”

“I don’t even know what to do right now.”

“Well their school is pretty secure, they should be fine for one day, but after that I think our safest bet is keeping them close.”

“Yeah, well I have to go.”

“We should all meet at the compound.”

“Yeah, talk to Rebekah and Marcel.”

Freya hung up and began to call the Salvatore School, about a half an hour later she got in her car and started her drive to mystic falls. When she got there Hope was waiting in the lobby a worried look on her face, she knew that family emergency crap was a lie. Freya could probably handle every with the help of Davina and Kol, also Vincent so it had to be something major. Hope stood up as Freya signed her out, but before they left the headmistress walked out, Caroline had a confused look on her face too. She pulled Freya aside Freya told her what had happened. When they got in the car Hope asked Freya what was going on.  As they got in the car Freya looked at Hope with a concerned look.

Klaus’ phone started to ring, he didn’t recognize the number, “Hello,” he answered more like a question. “Hi, Klaus,”

It was Caroline, there was relief in her voice.

“Caroline, it’s been awhile.”

“It’s true, it really is you.”


End file.
